rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Goodbye
This little kid is in danger! Not for long as the interdimensional savior doesn't let him spend eternity on his own. Nameless meet Nameless Kid! EXP Award Nameless Kid - 75 EXP (Playing the role of child is never easy and this little kid is complex than most. He deals with situations no where where near as extraordinary as this.) Nameless - 50 EXP (Another save for Nameless, he seems attached to this kid from the beginning.) Roleplay The young boy's eyes widened as he was plunged into an abyss of abstract images that you'd only see in a highly frightening dream. But... he was seeing it now, here! He was conscious? That means... Lucid dream then time to wake up!! Reaching upwards to no avail, it would not occur to him that he would somehow have to get used to the new senses around him. For a very significant amount of time. He started to sob and scream and yell until his voice gave out. No one seemed to be listening. This was not the sweetest of dreams... There was always an inconsistency of time passing or not. It was too difficult to tell and there was no real way to measure the events. He completed task after task with objects he found in this realm and exploring other areas. His hair grew out. He blew bubbles that maintained a float and with this hobby covered large areas with the bubbles. For him, they were thoughts. Would they ever run out? If so, could he finally have peace? But a peace that wasn't this? Nameless walked into the Inn room, sighing at the day he had. He took the daisho off and plopped down on the bed. His hands resting on top of his face. An audible groan let out from his mouth as he closed his eyes, hoping for a nap. It never came. Instead a blur of pictures and places flashed before his eyes. He saw the face of someone screaming out to nothing before him. Another with bubbles everywhere. And another and another after that..he always looks scared or was crying.... 'A vision?' He focused a bit as information slowly started to flow in. A dream world where one would have been entrapped...trapped...the kid was trapped! But how..more importantly where? Focus.. The picture expanded, seeming him float there with nothing and bubbles all around him. A dimension? Yes, A pocket Dimension. He could get there with ease! But pinpointing him will be hard...He Focused harder. Searching for the spatial signature the kid gave off....It was faint..just barely...as if it wasn't there...but it was there...He was there and he'd be damned if he couldn't get the kid out of there. In one moment he was there, the next, gone. A portal under where he was...a wisping sound was heard as it closed. 'I'm coming kid..just wait a little bit more.' Without really meaning to, eventually he made it to the very edge of where he could easily walk... Edge of the world? There wasn't any use going back... maybe.. there was more to the side..? He turned but it seemed bleak and empty.... He couldn't really help looking back over to the very sharp edge... It was inviting... not because... he felt he wanted well... to die? It was never really a thought of his despite being so tormentingly lonely. Living forever didn't seem nearly as impossible as dying. No, it had to be some sort of spell, why he was looking over there or wanted to peak over... So he did peak over the edge and his eyes widened with shock that he became very dizzy. In a flailing effort to get back to safety, he started windmilling his arms and of course since he wasn't all the way off the edge looked like he was going to get back onto safety. Until some of the bubbles that had partially solidified, frozen by the properties of this world that floated near him when he had blown them nudged him very slightly. It caused a natural jump that threw the young boy over the edge and falling into the horrifying abyss of nothingness.below. Screaming as he fell, he looked up to his world which had been more from this fall looking like a sheet of paper from underneath. That's what it had been all along? But... so small now... Everything he had ever known...? He had stopped screaming but didn't stop crying which more flew upwards as he continued to fall. If there was any better time to wake up, now was the time! He appeared to the signature, stronger now than ever..but still..getting stronger? What? He looked around, then up, seeing the kid falling right above him. Since he was manipulating the gravity and space around him to keep him afloat, a once the kid was within a certain distance of him, the gravity shifted with him too. He held his arms out and held the kid as he slowly fell into his arms. "Don't worry...You are safe now...I got you. Time for you to go home and out of this place." He said with the warmest smile you could imagine. His body radiating heat that the kid probably haven't felt for a while. After a second or two or what felt like an eternity of falling, he noticed he was... going slower? He dared not look down.. but maybe he was reaching the end? Or... he was learning to float like a bubble? There was nothing, literally nothing around him... he missed the little world... at least it had things? He didn't have very long to think because suddenly he felt a sensation he never had felt before. The boy looked down and noticed there were other limbs, one made out of a hard, solid material that didn't look part of a living thing. What was this...? As he heard the voice, he snapped to attention to look at its bearer. To be fairly honest, he completely couldn't process any of what was said because of the shock of being next to another physical entity. He couldn't process much of... anything!!! The image felt surreal... His ears rung intensely and his vision blurred until he passed out. 'shit...' He thought as the kid looked up at before fainting in his arms. He sighed before holding him close to his chest. He closed his eyes before teleporting back to his room. He laid the kid down on his bed before walking over to a chair and sat in it, sleepiness taking him over as he fell asleep in the chair. A significant amount of time passed, a full night actually when dawn broke through and lightened the room through the curtains. Waking up groggily as if this was the first time he had fallen asleep so well. "Where-where am I?" he spoke lightly stumbling to get up and getting tangled with the blanket, "Ah! ah! ahh! What.." He startled, snapping awake when the boy awoke and freaked out. He looked around before seeing him. He sighed a bit before getting up and walking over to him and caught him before he could fall over, still tangled in the blankets. "Remnant, A world of dust and wonders. More specifically, an inn. Glad to see you are up and about." He said with a smile. Sort of feeling a little bit suffocated, he desperately popped his head out from blankets and looked at the person who had saved him.. back.. where again was that??? Blinking a few times and looking more at the wall behind him just trying to sort things out in his mind while sucking his cheek in... He thought more. "Remnant?" he said... Nothing he had ever heard. But dust and wonders sounded nice! "But then.. what was I doing..." he asked mostly to himself, "Oh! I am up!" he responded while trying to get up but falling back over. "Wah!" He helped him move the blanket from his head. Smiling a bit as the little one cutesy blinked up at him. "Yep! You do know where you live...wouldn't you? What is the last place you remember? As for what you were doing...I have no idea, honestly. I found you there and went to go help you." He heard the little one ask himself. "So..what is your name?" He asked as he tried to get up, but fell over. He chuckled a bit and smiled before helping him out of the blanket. The boy thought long and hard and sucked his chin in with slight pout as he listened to the questions being asked. Now.. in a drastically different environment and still adjusting, it was easier to process more??? Maybe not... "I'm living here right now, right?" he asked with a furrow of his brows, "I remember the bubble place but I fell!" he said with concern! He sort of tried to climb over the older male to get a better looksie but stumbled along the way, "Well, you helped me! I can't remember that much about there, it's weird!" he said kind of in a playful voice as if it didn't matter much. Honestly no matter how much (time) he spent there, it sort of all blurred together now that he was back in the physical realm, even if it was a torture no one would easily survive. "Name?" he asked looking back, "I don't... have one?" "Well, yes, i suppose so..but where did you live before the place i saved you from? Who were your parents and family? Didn't you have one?" He let him climb on him, catching him as he slip, before helping him get up higher. "don't remember much of that place, huh? Odd, but ok.." He listened to him before a shocked look came onto his face. "You don't have one, either?" He let the last bit slip. "I mean, everyone has to have a name..If you don't have one, let give you one..what do you like to have as your name?" The boy looked perplexedly at the older one and kind of got lost in his questions, only answering the last one. He held onto his head, happy that the other one was keeping him up. "I don't think I was given a name!" he said still trying to keep on his shoulders, "What do you think my name should be?? I was fine without a name so far.. Do I need one very badly?" He smiled a bit and made sure he was staying onto his shoulders. "Hmm..no, i guess not, little one. I was fine without one. I am fine without one." He said, looking up at him and smiled. "Hey, since you have no home or parents..want to stay with me? I'll protect and take care of you." The younger unnamed one nodded understanding. "I am fine without one too!" he said. Dropping back down to land on the bed and rolling around slightly as the impact made him lose his balance, "Okay!" he seemed to not understand but didn't seem to have the capacity to anyway. Screenshots --Not Available--Category:Roleplays Category:Season 0.5 Category:Child of Grim and Nameless